Beyond The Starship Enterprise
by TheKoganKid
Summary: "If you're so over the whole mess with Archie and whatever the hell happened, then why are you watching Star Trek, Greg? You've said more times than I can count that you wouldn't touch the entire series with a ten foot pole unless your Manson collection was on fire." In which Nick comes home to find Greg watching Star Trek and Greg is an idiot even when irritated. Nick/Greg


Greg was a dork- there was no denying that, no matter how any one tried to. But when people usually called him a dork, they meant that he was a klutzy fool who snorted when he laughed to hard. He tripped over everything and nothing, he laughed at lame chemical puns, and thought that wearing neon shirts to work (a place that was usually dark and cold, no less) was normal, and okay. But Greg wasn't really a 'geeky' kind of dork.

So that last thing that Nick expected to see when walking in the door one day after work was Greg watching something as nerdly cliche as _Star Trek_, a movie and TV series he had scoffed at more than once.

But that was exactly what the Texan found, and all he could do for a moment was stop in the doorway of their apartment, and blink stupidly at the TV. Currently, a blonde man was running across what looked to be Antartica, screams ripping from his throat and something complete and utterly disgusting stumbling after him over patches of ice and snow.

The only reason that Nick even knew Greg was watching _Star Trek _was because the case to the movie was lying on the ground by their DVD player.

Greg, who usually tackled Nick back onto the ground with a puppy dog's enthusiasm, hardly acknowledged the fact that the other man had finally escaped Grissom's clutches and come home from the lab. Instead he simply grunted when Nick called out hello and tucked further into his ball on their couch, pillow sandwiched in between his legs and his chin.

Nick's surprised stupor only lasted up until the blonde man declared 'Bullshit,' upon hearing the older person in front of him introduce himself as Spock. Sitting gingerly on his obviously appointed end of the couch, Nick took turns looking from the TV set to Greg's carefully neutral face, and sighed internally. It was obvious that his boyfriend was still in an icy mood for his slight favoring of Archie that day.

"What'cha watchin', G?" Nick asked, unnecessarily, if only to hear Greg say something.

"_Star Trek_."

Well, Nick would rather prefer the silence over that, because Greg's usually sunny voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard, stiff and irritated, and Nick winced.

"Listen, Greg, about today at the lab-"

"Don't even worry about it." Greg waved a hand at him absently, but it was obvious to Nick that he was just saying it to say it. "You were just having a bromantic moment with Archie, I get it. I have those with Warrick sometimes.

Nick raised an eyebrow, and like the blonde man with rather large lips- Jim, the pointy-eared man had said many times-, he wanted to call 'Bullshit.'

So he did.

"If you're so over the whole mess with Archie and whatever the hell happened, then why are you watching_ Star Trek_, Greg? You've said more times than I can count that you wouldn't touch the entire series with a ten foot pole unless your Manson collection was on fire."

Greg hesitated, his cool and formal composure brittling slightly, and Nick had to refrain from thrusting his fist up into the air. Triumphant, once again.

"I just wanted to see what all the hot shit about _Star Trek _was." Greg finally turned to look up at Nick, his honey eyes still annoyed, but now bits and pieces apologetic. "If you like guys who like _Star Trek_, then I guess I can like_ Star Trek _too."

Nick was stunned silent for a moment, and the quietness that rang in their living room was only broken by the Scottish man in the movie asking Spock if there were sandwiches in the future still.

But then he was laughing and pulling Greg closer to him, even though the blonde tried to wriggle away from him, and a rush of warmth swept through him.

"Greg, I love you just the way you are, man." Nuzzling into Greg's neck, he kissed the golden skin peppered lightly by freckles, and the younger began to relax almost against his will. "Archie's just really good with technology, G, and sometimes that's what I need to crack a case, you know? But it's nothing compared to what you can do with DNA. You're a wizard and a mad scientist and a genius all wrapped up in one."

He felt Greg smiling against his cheek, and he let loose his own smile.

"Thanks, Nicky. You're not half bad yourself."

Nick wanted to say something bad, but then Greg was pushing him down onto his side and curling up against him, and instead of saying something that would only end in picking at scabs, he let the 'half-bad' comment go and simply pulled Greg closer to him. They were spooning and for once Nick didn't want to point out how terribly cheesy and artery-clogging it was. Instead he buried his nose in Greg's fruity smelling hair and inhaled to let the stress of work bleed out.

"Did you even really learn something from this, Greg?"

"I can quote some stuff if that's what you mean."

Nick chuckled. "Let me see."

And when Greg held his right hand up, fingers split down the middle and he said very, very calmly, 'Live long and prosper,' Nick told him he was so far gone, and that he was going to rip into Archie tomorrow at work.

He didn't tell Greg that the Spock hand and quote made him even cuter than he already was.

_**xXxXxXx**_

_**A/N: LET'S JUST ALL FORGET THAT 'Random Acts of Violence' AIRED BACK IN '03 AND THE NEW STAR TREK CAME OUT IN '09 BECAUSE I AM A MORON AND TOTALLY FORGOT UNTIL HALFWAY THROUGH THE FIC. **_

_**Also- thanks for reading ^_^ You're beautiful **_

_**And I've had this planned out for about a year now and just now wrote it so I think I deserve a pat on the back for finally putting my procrastination away. **_

_**Or a slap in the face. **_


End file.
